Scared Out Of My Mind
by Aurovai
Summary: It is Halloween!Maka and Soul FINALLY don't have a mission.But what does Maka do?Sit around,and read a book.Soul asks why.All secrets reveal when an idiot scares the bajeebies out of her.SoMa.


Scared Out Of My Mind

This is my first ever one-shot. Even though I hate those.

Now,on to the story!

P.S. I don't own Soul Eater. If I did,Maka and Soul would have had sex. JK!

Maka stared intensely at the words on the page.

'She doesn't want this. But the closer they got...' She read. Her face getting closer to the book. 'She realized that she might have-'

"BOO!"

Maka jumped and looked up,immediately screaming.

"Maka it's-"

Maka threw objects at the masked figure while scrambling away.

"Maka-"

"Go away!" Maka screamed with tears in her eyes. She had reached the kitchen counter by now and scrambled through the knife drawer.

"Maka! Relax!" He took the mask off. "It's just me!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She raised the knife.

He ran out of the apartment for his life,the blade of the knife stuck to the wall when Maka attempted to throw it at him.

"BLACK STAR! GET BACK HERE!" Maka yelled.

V_(-.-)_V

"Maka."

"What?" She didn't look up from the book,her voice was firm.

"You okay?"

"Of course."

"It's Halloween Maka."

"So...?" She dragged the 'o'.

He sighed. "Maka,you should enjoy it! Death City is the town of Halloween! Lord Death's always in the spirit!"

Maka shut her book. "I am not going,Soul."

Soul sighed once more. "This is the first time we don't have a mission on Halloween and you want to sit around,reading a book?"

"What are you going to be?"

"A vampire. I mean,I have the teeth and red eyes down. All I need is a fancy costume."

"What am I going to be? I don't have a costume."

"Well..." Soul rubbed the back of his head.

Maka's eyes widened. "You didn't-"

The front door swung open. "MAKA!"

Maka dropped her book,trying to get up,but failed when arms grabbed her by the waist.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HAVE A COSTUME?" Liz cried.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Maka replied.

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE-"

"HEY GUYS! YOUR GOD-"

"AAAHHH!" Maka ripped Liz's arms off her and threw the nearest object at the masked boy.

"NOT THIS AGAIN!"

Maka threw a pillow with all her strength,it had no affect to Black Star.

She threw a vase,Black Star ducked,and the vase cracked.

She reached the kitchen counter again,went through the knife-

"WOAH!" Soul grabbed Maka's waist and pulled her away from the dangerous weapons.

"SOUL!" She turned around and pulled Soul close. "HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Soul and the gang were suprised by her actions. Black Star took his clown mask off.

"Maka. It's just Black Star." Kid said.

Maka looked up,pulled away from Soul,and ran to her room.

Soul blinked after her.

"What... What just happened?" Liz asked.

Soul shook his head. "I don't know." He ran after Maka,calling her name.

"Maka." Soul opened the door slowly. The room was dark.

He searched the wall for the light switch,turned it on,and looked into the room.

"Maka?"

She wasn't there. Soul closed the door behind him. The window wasn't open,she wasn't on the bed,not under it,nor behind it. One place left.

"Maka..." Soul called,opening the closet.

"Go away." She was curled up into a ball in the corner of the closet.

She looked like Chrona. It is a real bad thing if your depression or nervousness is compared to Chrona.

Soul closed the closet door behind him,turned the flashlight he was holding on,and sat beside her.

"Maka. What's wrong?" Soul asked.

"Nothing."

"No,it's not nothing."

Maka looked up.

Soul touched her face. "Have you been crying?"

She pulled away. "No."

He carressed Maka's face. "Maka." He said firmly.

She bit her bottom lip. "I-I'm afraid of clowns."

"Why?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it."

Soul released her with a sigh. "Okay. But if-"

"When I was little." Maka stated.

Soul looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"It all started when I was little,my fear of clowns." Maka explained.

Soul nodded his head.

Maka continued on. "It was the first year I'd celebrate my birthday without mama. So,papa planned it. That Baka hired a clown. And not a good one." Maka rubbed the tears forming in her eyes. "The clown fainted in the middle of blowing one of papa's whore's child's balloon animal. I tried to wake it up. It worked,but when he woke up,he screamed." Maka shook her head,remembering the terrifying scream. His red hair,vicious eyes,and yellow teeth. Maka suddenly started crying. "I-It was s-so scary,Soul." She rocked back and forth. "His teeth,a-and his eyes. I-I was so s-scared."

Soul embraced her,her tears sinking into his shirt. "It's okay Maka. I'm here. The clown's not here." He smoothed Maka's hair. "I'll protect you. I promise."

"You promise?" She pulled away to look at Soul.

Soul smiled a sincere smile. "Promise."

With that,they closed the space of their lips.

'Original.' Soul thought,as he growled. 'Kissing a girl in a closet. Huh,7 minutes in Heaven? Yup.'

'Am I...?' Maka thought,her fingers tangled into his white hair. 'Damnit. I thought that we'd never do this.'

Soul's hands traveled up and down her sides. His tongue slipped into her mouth,and they started to swap salaiva.

Soul pulled away and started to butterfly kiss her neck.

"Soul..." Maka moaned.

"Hmm?" He looked Maka in the eye,stopping the kisses.

"I-I-" Maka took a deep breath. "Je t'aime."

Soul chuckled. 'She taught me French last year.' "Je t'aime. Je vous aime beaucoup."

They kissed once more before getting out of the closet and heading to the living room.

"So,you ready to go Maka?" Liz asked,wiggling her eyebrows.

Maka looked at Soul,who nodded. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah."

Halloween was great that year. Especially since Maka got extra sweets after trick-or-treating.

Aw! Totally sucks,I know. But,I put my all in this thing.

Please review!


End file.
